Moments
by gaypokemontrainers
Summary: When the snow melted, everything would change. Yet, in his heart, it would remain winter. Time would freeze until Eusine's return and he'd be fixed on moments like this.


Moments

Series: Pokemon Games; Pokemon Special (Adventures)

Ship: Sacredshipping (Eusine X Morty)

Rating: Mature

Story Summary: When the snow melted, everything would change. Yet, in his heart, it would remain winter. Time would freeze until Eusine's return and he'd be fixed on moments like this.

Moments are the very foundation of one's existence. They are the building-blocks that make a person who he or she is, despite whether they are considered good or bad. Regardless of their origin, moments are important and can make a huge impact one's thoughts and actions. Moments can shelter. Moments can heal. They can damage. Most importantly, experiencing them is amongst the inevitable. Both beautiful and tragic, moments are meant to be cherished. Sometimes, they're all one has.

Whether Morty liked to admit it or not, every single moment of his life had some form of value. Yes, a few had dulled and even died away with time, being completely forgotten, but he was still himself because of them, and he was grateful for that. As for the ones he could recall, each of them kept him moving forward. That was especially true about the moments he spent with him... Yes; moments he spent with Eusine were like precious gems scattered about a sea of copper. They stood out more than the rest.

A practically endless succession of snowflakes descended from above, enchanting the dusty, monochrome sky as they crashed to the earth in slow motion to rid Ecruteak City and, most likely, the entire Johto Region of color. Swift currents began to pick up in the air-stream and the dead trees danced as if they were full of life, overjoyed at the sight that was displayed above them. Winter had just begun, but the last traces of Autumn fought to remain for as long as they could possibly manage. Due to such, the temperature in Johto was not as cold as it should have been and the scent carried by the wind was crisp.

Morty let loose a deep, contented sigh, taking his eyes away from an open window in his living-room that should have been closed. He and Eusine were relaxing by the fireplace, fingers laced as the warmest blanket in Morty's possession wrapped around them. Finally, the Suicune-hunter was here, sharing these passing seconds with him. He wasn't in some completely different part of the region. He was where he belonged and, more than anything, Morty wished they could stay like this forever.

Like the winter sky, Eusine was unpredictable and strangely enticing. He was on a constant journey and his hope refused to die like the leafless forest that was covered in white. When his feet weren't moving toward his ultimate goal, he was with Morty, who, through all of it, remained as supportive as possible. Why was it that, during times like these, Morty tried to trick himself into thinking said journey was over? It wasn't as though he was selfish. He knew the importance of Eusine's dream, but he had his own dreams, as well, and they were important, too. Obviously, one of them was to keep Eusine in Ecruteak with him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. How long will you be staying this time?" the Gym Leader asked nonchalantly, hiding the fact that he knew what he wanted to hear. Even though Morty had a good idea of what Eusine's response would be, he kept anticipating something new. It was funny how alike they both were in the sense that they kept pursuing the seemingly impossible. Perhaps that was why they made such a perfect match.

Eusine snapped out of whatever thoughts had his attention and tore his eyes away from the fire. "How long will I be staying?" He was dreading that question and he felt a little hesitant to answer. "Well, I figured it'd be good to pick up on my searching once spring rolls around." That wasn't too disappointing, right? Technically, he'd be spending an entire season with Morty. Surely that was better than a week or a couple of days.

"I see," Morty said, unsure of whether he should be happy about that or not. He would have Eusine to himself for a time period that was longer than usual, but his partner would still be leaving. Morty would have to spend spring, the season of life and new beginnings, alone with just his Pokemon. "I'm always happy to have you here."

The Gym Leader rested his head on Eusine's shoulder, closing his eyes of amethyst as he silently prayed to Ho-Oh, wishing for an endless snowstorm. Spring was a beautiful time, but, without Eusine with him, it was dull- almost ugly.

If Eusine never got the experience he wanted, would that mean he'd never stay for good?

Morty would have a life of waiting and, though he'd accept it with no reluctance, the possibility of that pained him.

The young lovers remained heated by the fire's warmth until the dim light coming from beyond the windows died down. From there, they wrapped up a conversation, left the house to purchase a few groceries, and arrived an hour later in a shivering frenzy. Neither of them could handle the frigid weather well and that was probably why they went straight from the doorstep to the fireplace after dropping the bags of food in the kitchen floor.

Significantly, the mood had lightened since Morty asked that question earlier. Even though he was still slightly upset, the Gym Leader had a look of happiness about his expression as Eusine climbed on top of him.

"Are we really doing this here?" Morty asked, chuckling as the Suicune-hunter decided to be spontaneous and pull Morty's white pants down. To be specific, it was the pair of pants with the taco-sauce stain on them. They should have been thrown away ages ago, but Morty kept them because they reminded him of a day he didn't want to forget. Also, Eusine thought they made his butt look perky.

The Suicune-hunter nodded, a grin on his face that suggested he had a plan in mind. "We sure are! We have to warm up and, frankly, the heat from the fire is just not enough."

Morty was more-than-okay with that statement. He liked the way his partner's eyes danced over his vulnerable lower-half and he made sure to give Eusine a noise of encouragement once the young man's hand wrapped around his hardening cock. "You make a good point."

As the emperature outside grew colder, the heat indoors increased tremendously by the second. The rising flames of the fireplace lent a helping hand in making sweat collect on the two bodies that intertwined as Morty and Eusine quickly got passionate with their actions. It felt like no time had passed before Eusine was inside the Gym Leader, pinning him down and writhing against him. Audible moans flooded the household and it would have been no surprise to either of them if the Kimono Girls practicing at the Dance Theater heard every single bit of their unrestrained lovemaking.

Morty clung to the Suicune-hunter, relishing how ineffably amazing the young man made him feel when they united like this- when they became so fervent and hungry. Every single thing he did with Eusine was incredible and he made sure to memorize the details so he could keep them close. Although their actions would soon meet an end, every touch and every promise stayed with Morty when the Suicune-hunter couldn't. Images of Eusine pleasing him were burned into his mind to be looked back upon like an album full of photos of the past.

His breaking point wasn't very far away and, before he could even hold it back, he called out Eusine's name with all the need and desperation his small body could hold. That familiar, dream-like state took hold of Morty and all he could feel was the pulsing in his body that his lover caused. He heard Eusine say "I love you" and he felt so, so happy.

He also felt a little sad.

When the snow melted, everything would change. Yet, in his heart, it would remain winter. Time would freeze until Eusine's return and he'd be fixed on moments like this. Over and over, he would replay them until he could live them once again. Then, the cycle would continue until that awaited day arrived.


End file.
